Coming home
by Foodwise
Summary: Set after 'Mistakes'. NOT AU!    Eli's had a rough couple of weeks and finally comes home to Sara after having caught a serial killer.


**CSI:LV, M, ****Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Eli Trent/Sara Sidle**

**Disclaimer: CSI, its characters, places, and situations are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This story was written for entertainment not monetary purposes. Original characters, and this story, are intellectual property of the author. Any similarities to existing characters, fictional or real, living or dead, are coincidental and no harm is intended.**

**Notes: Ah, well... This is set some time after 'Mistakes' ended, just a one shot. I'm having a bit of a block with 'Objects...' and needed to return to the place where all is quite well, the good universe. I was in the mood for something really smutty, thought it'd be a good distraction, but what came out was something completely different. Hope you like...**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming home<strong>

Sara had fallen into a light slumber in the comfortable warmth the first rays the rising morning sun offered. Huddled up in her favourite deckchair, a light blanket around her legs to ward off the last of the desert night's remaining cold, she'd wanted to stay awake if Eli came home from work, but her exhaustion after a couple of double shifts as of late had gotten the better of her and she fell asleep around the time she would usually have her last coffee break hadn't this been her first day off in ten days. The Journal of Forensic Science she'd been reading merely ten minutes ago slid out of her limpening finger's grasp, off her lap as she wriggled into a more comfortable position and landed with wrinkled pages on the floor.

If she was that exhausted, Eli must be close to breaking down from lack of sleep and probably food, too. They had been chasing a serial killer, a twisted one, who didn't leave much more behind than a dead young woman every two days. Some of them barely of age. And so very little evidence. The CSIs had been meticulously canvassing, documenting, went with a very fine toothed comb over each crime scene and had found little to nothing. Sneaky son of a bitch. It was Eli's first really huge serial killer case and she was under constant scrutiny of both the department and the media. Anxious parents demanded results, the news were all over the case, but Brass had time and again confirmed his trust in his youngest Detective. Sara knew Brass was trying to teach Eli an important lesson, but it was becoming too much. He stood by Eli's side during the last press conference, but had let the woman do all the talking. Just like she did everything else on her own. Shortly before the conference Sara had sought Eli out and had found her in the women's rest room, where Eli had been applying make-up. Just some concealer covering the dark rings under her eyes and hiding her almost grey complexion, but just the image had been so strange Sara had retreated silently and never mentioned it. She hadn't even suspected Eli knew how to use it, but there she was, stepping out in front of the cameras, looking like she'd been made for that aspect of the job, too.

The department was busy and there was no one left to come to Eli's aid, she'd spent countless hours canvassing the neighbourhoods, questioning families, friends, colleagues, fellow students of the victims, figuring out communalities, anything and everything she could think of that might get them a decent lead. And had come up with nothing.

The CSIs had moved on to new cases since the murders had stopped after 10 days, but Eli was becoming obsessed with the case, solely fixated on solving it. Sara knew she must have figured something out when she hadn't come home the last two days. They had texted constantly, Eli always assuring Sara that she took a nap now and then and didn't live on coffee alone and that Brass had just finished a case and was helping out now.

Sofia couldn't have picked worse timing for her, though long overdue, now extremely inconvenient vacation. Sara knew the blonde would have been back at work in an instant hadn't she flown off to visit friends on the other side of the country.

And it wasn't just that she worried for Eli's health. She simply and for once completely selfishly missed her girlfriend. Missed Eli's presence beside her in bed, missed the breakfasts after work, missed cooking dinner together before heading to work, missed Eli's arms around her when she woke up in the afternoon.

God, she had become one of those women. She'd never been this attached to another person. She wasn't clingy, not at all, usually both Eli and she needed space for themselves from time to time, but they hadn't spent a night apart since Sara had moved into Eli's apartment. No, she wasn't like that. She was in love, nothing more and nothing less. She was simply smitten.

* * *

><p>Eli's vision started to blur as she stared at the computer screen in front of her, trying to concentrate on her report. They had him. Finally. He was in custody, they could hold him long enough to postpone questioning him for a couple of hours. Eli knew Brass wouldn't do it without her, it was her case, her catch, her privilege. But he'd also sent her home as soon as the bastard had been booked and Eli had made her statement to the press. Yet still she sat at her desk, her contacts burning in her eyes, she's worn them three days straight even during the few hours of sleep she'd caught in the break room. She peeled them out of her eyes without even bothering with a mirror, she knew her eyes were bloodshot anyway, threw them haphazardly into the trash can and held the ice pack tighter to her aching jaw, then alternated and pressed it to the throbbing bruise that had formed and swelled rapidly over her cheekbone. The asshole had put up a hell of a fight and Eli's reactions had been severely slowed due to the sleep deprivation and the little substantial food she had consumed. She gritted her teeth, the metallic taste of her own blood still lingering in her mouth and she quirked the corners of her mouth upwards in a sardonic smirk, knowing he hadn't gotten away without a scratch either.<p>

Her eyes flickered over to the TV that hung below the ceiling as the news came on, hastily retrieving her glasses from her desk drawer. She stared at herself on the screen, showing her in front of the PD stating the arrest, still with some specks of blood on her shirt and fresh red bruises adorning her face, her split lip prominent in the close-up. She couldn't help but grin at how bad-ass she looked. Tired, worn-out, injured, sore, but triumphant, professional and self-secure as well.

The report would have to wait.

All she wanted to do was go home, and have Sara take care of her. Tend to her injuries, maybe even make her something to eat and then take a shower and curl up in bed, feeling the familiar warmth of Sara's body beside her, wrap her arms around her and just sleep.

She shut the computer down, arranged her notes for the evening, cleaned her desk of countless paper cups and the wrappers of half a dozen power bars, grabbed her leather jacket and went down to the parking lot. Her last intent for the day was to not fall asleep at the wheel.

Unlocking the front door with as little noise as possible, Eli entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes and grunted at the faint smell that affirmed that she had worn them far too long without changing her socks. The patio door was wide open and she heard soft snores coming from outside.

She gasped at the sudden pain around her heart which momentarily let her forget about her splitting headache, her burning lip and her sore muscles. She'd felt this before, when coming home and knowing Sara was already there, but never so intensely. Her stomach tightened and she felt all the anger, stress, pressure and her self-induced distance fall of her in the most frightening of ways. Her eyes welled up and tears spilled over so suddenly and unexpectedly that she just didn't manage to smother the sob that escaped her constricted throat anymore. She had pushed herself hard those past two weeks and had gone over and beyond her limit during the last three days. All the will and fight that had kept her on her feet during those hours poured out of her now with a vengeance and brutality that brought Det. Eli Trent to her knees, somewhere between the dining table and the patio doors. She crumbled in a heap on the floor, burying her abused face in roughened palms and cried both out of sheer exhaustion and bewilderment about the absolute comfort that enveloped her just knowing she was home and close to her love. She should slowly have gotten used to the power of her emotions by now, the love she felt for the lanky, compassionate and mesmerizing brunette that slept so soundly yet peacefully in the morning sunlight, but the feeling grew still and trapped her in wonderment whether that augmentation would ever cease or even come to an halt.

When the figure beneath the light cover stirred, embarrassment instantly took a hold of Eli. She couldn't find her like this. So weak, so vulnerable, so amazed, so raw. She tried to scramble to her feet and stood, albeit shakily and still with tears glistening in her eyes as Sara closed the distance between them and stared at her in shock, but also relief.

* * *

><p>Woken by a quiet thud behind her, Sara had immediately sensed that Eli was finally home. She untangled herself from the blanket and slowly rose, turning just in time to see Eli struggle to get to her feet. What she saw shook her to the very core. The left side of Eli's face was significantly swollen and had started to colour black, blue, and purple, she had a gash across her lower lip, her eyes were sunken in and trails of fresh tears were visible on her cheeks. Behind the look of utter defeat and helplessness shone an expression of unadulterated love and triumph, though tinged with fear, a fear that was directed towards her. And she knew why.<p>

Without hesitation she rushed towards Eli and enveloped her in her arms, wrapping herself tightly around her girlfriend, leaving her no choice but to give into the embrace. Eli hated being perceived as weak, no matter by whom or under which circumstances. When would she ever learn that there was nothing, absolutely not one single side to herself that she would have to feel the need to hide from Sara. No one could always be strong.

She felt Eli clamping at the back of her shirt and renewed sobs wracking her body, that for once felt so frail under Sara's comforting and strong touch.

"Shh! It's okay, let it go. It's just me. Sweetness, I love you. I love you."

The sobs were increasing and Eli clung to Sara for dear life.

"Love, what happened to your face? Did you catch him? Did you solve your case? Did it happen during the arrest?"

The weak nod she felt against her shoulder told her everything she needed to know.

"Do you think we can make it to the bathroom? I need to take a look at those injuries, okay?"

Another nod and lots of sniffles followed as Eli fought to get her breathing and the constant flow of tears remotely under control.

Slowly they made their way to the bath. Inside, Eli suddenly let go of Sara and took a deep breath. When she looked up and her eyes found another pair of browns, hazel where her own were dark chocolate, Sara was blown away by what she saw. When Eli's voice reached Sara's ears, the composed, yet low and throaty tone tore at her heart and Eli's words almost hurt.

"Thank you."

She gasped quietly and threw Eli a concerned glance.

"You've got nothing to thank me for. Just- let me take care of that, okay?"

Eli eyed her with a confusion that made Sara wary. Eli was out of it. She wondered just how long the taller woman had been on her feet to be so utterly unraveled. With all the gentleness she could muster she returned the glance.

"How can you look at me like that when I'm like this, Sar? I'm- I'm-"

Struggling for words, Eli wore the cluelessness of a child openly on her face, which Sara captured with both her hands.

"It's what I'm here for. I'm here for everything. You can trust me with your everything. I'll catch you just like you sometimes have to catch me. There's no embarrassment in being human. There's no shame in admitting ones limits."

The weakest of smiles settled on Eli's face as she lifted her right hand to Sara's still covering her cheek, its knuckles swollen and encrusted with dried blood as they lifted Sara's hand, turned it and Eli tilted her head to kiss the center of Sara's palm, the softness of the contact itself in stark contrast to Eli's chapped lips.

A surge she'd never get used to chased through Sara's body as she trembled beneath the minimal contact, never taking her eyes off Eli's, who tugged at her hand to pull her closer and into a tender kiss, not much more than a brush of lips and Eli mumbled into her mouth: "I love you." before she drew back.

From that moment on, no more words were spoken. The silent understanding between them was flawless as Sara began to undress Eli. Piece by piece the garments fell to the floor until Eli stood on the soft bath rug stark naked. Every stretch of skin revealed Sara kissed, taking her time, knowing this was no prelude to something more today, just her way of ridding Eli of every last bit of doubt that might still be left inside. Then she turned on the shower, produced the softest washcloth from the towel rack and swiftly wriggled out of her PJ-bottoms and long-sleeved shirt. After making sure the temperature would suit Eli, she backed her into the shower and started cleaning her up. The banged up hand first, then Eli's face, ever so softly as not to hurt her more. She discarded the cloth and ran her index finger over the gash in Eli's lower lip before placing a lingering kiss there. Every bruise got the same treatment, then Sara reached for the shampoo and after that for the shower gel, the smell of jasmine and lavender quickly filling the room.

* * *

><p>Eli felt worshipped, for the lack of a better word her tired mind just couldn't come up with. The reverence in every touch, every gesture, every movement Sara made left no room to argue, so she just went with it and gave herself over into those caring and loving hands and lips. In the end, this was exactly what she had needed. But then, Sara was exactly what she needed, most of the time, whatever they did. Clad in her bathrobe Eli sat down on the closed toilet seat while Sara tended to her cuts and bruises, her fingers light on tender skin, so skillful and dexterous. Like they always were.<p>

Then she was sent off to bed, while Sara slipped back into her PJ, roaming the kitchen for some food to quickly put together. When she returned to the bedroom, it was with a couple of sandwiches just the way Eli liked them, cheese, ham and salad, lots of butter, some diced fruit, a glass of juice as well as a water bottle, all of which was devoured within minutes.

While Eli ate, she felt Sara's gaze on her the entire time. Washing the last bite of her sandwich down with the rest of the juice, Eli swallowed and let out a long, relieved and satisfied groan.

"Oh my god, I'm feeling so much better now."

All Sara did was smile, that beautiful smile that just barely showed the gap between her teeth, yet displayed so plenty and deep affection.

Eli sank into the cushions.

"I really needed this. All of it. Thank you, really. Or am I still not allowed to say that?"

At that, Sara grinned and just tugged at the loop at the front of Eli's rope.

"We should sleep. I guess you're expected to come in early?" She murmured.

Eli nodded with a sigh, bent over to set the timer to 2PM and then got out of the rope, sliding under the covers and motioning Sara to do the same.

"Come on, Waves, for those few hours I want you as close as humanly possible. And rather sooner than later, because I'm about to pass out, I think."

Sara hurried to undress once again and soon their bodies entangled with familiar ease, each enjoying the warmth of the other, they settled into a comfortable sleeping position, hands resting on soft skin, their lips meeting in one last unhurried, sensual kiss that sealed the events of this morning.

When Eli's eyes fluttered close seconds later, she let go of a breath shemust've been holding for days. Where ever Sara was, it was there that Eli found everything she would ever need. Even those things she hadn't allowed herself to need. Come hell or high water, she'd hold on to this until her last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, please. And as always, thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
